I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to managing coexistence between multiple radios utilized by respective devices in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services; for instance, voice, video, packet data, broadcast, and messaging services can be provided via such wireless communication systems. These systems can be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication for multiple terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can include a number of radios to support communication with different wireless communication systems. Respective radios can operate on certain frequency channels or bands or can have respective predefined requirements. In order to manage communication via multiple radios and avoid collisions and/or interference between respective radios, it would be desirable to implement mechanisms to coordinate between respective radios that are in collision (e.g., radios configured such that their mutual operation would cause significant interference on at least one of the radios). Further, it would be desirable to implement bus structures and/or other means for facilitating communication between such mechanisms and respective radio endpoints that leverage such mechanisms.